


Detective, Darling

by Magpie_Crow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But It Gets Really Close, Detective Logan, Film Noir, M/M, Murder Mystery, No Sex, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: The young man woke with a groan. He found himself tied to a wooden chair in a dark, damp room. The only thing he could see was a rough cement wall, about five feet away from him.Behind him, a door creaked open, flooding the small room with light. Someone stepped in, their footsteps clicking against the concrete floor.He knew the sound of those footsteps like he knew his own heartbeat.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Detective, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuuh. Be warned, there is murder. Nothing super graphic, though.

The young man woke with a groan. He found himself tied to a wooden chair in a dark, damp room. The only thing he could see was a rough cement wall, about five feet away from him. 

Behind him, a door creaked open, flooding the small room with light. Someone stepped in, their footsteps clicking against the concrete floor.

He knew the sound of those footsteps like he knew his own heartbeat. 

“Sorry, darling, you’re just too good at your job. You were getting closer to the truth than I wanted you to.”

A cold gun nozzle was pressed to the base of his skull.

“It really was lovely working with you, darling.”

The bang echoed throughout the small basement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A Month Earlier_

“Detective Crane?”

Detective Logan Crane looked up from the papers on his desk to see a handsome young man leaning against his doorframe, holding an attaché case and smiling shyly at him. Logan stood up and held out his hand.

“That would be me. How can I help you, mister-?”

“Roman Lancinger. I work at the local theater.” Roman walked forward, taking Logan’s hand and giving it a firm shake. “As far as what you can help me with, my brother was found yesterday by the canal, strangled with a snake-leather belt.”

Logan didn’t voice the fact that his apparent new client didn’t look very bothered by the fact that his brother was killed. 

“I think it was the man he was seeing, a lawyer by the name of Damian Peters. Peters had a similar belt the last time I saw the two of them together.”

“I see. What did the authorities say?”

Roman looked down and bit his lip. “Well, they said it couldn’t possibly have been Peters, but… I know what I saw, Detective.”

“Please, have a seat. Tell me about your brother.”

~~

When Roman left, he left Logan with all the information he would need, including copies of all of the files from the police. Funnily enough, the first name of the victim, Remus Lancinger, was blacked out on every single document.

It looked like Logan would be busy on this case for quite a while. 

At least his client was nice to look at.

~~

_One Week Into The Investigation_

“Detective!” Roman came swanning into his office, a wide smile on his face. 

Logan tried not to look at Roman’s forearms, exposed by rolled up shirtsleeves. “Yes, Mr. Lancinger?”

“I was hoping I could take you to dinner! Do you have the time?”

“Of course. I don’t have many updates about the case, not since we last saw each other, but anything for a client.”

Roman paused, giving Logan a look that almost seemed hurt. “Well, I was hoping to get to know more about _you_ , Detective… Is that so bad of me to want?”

“In that case, Mr. Lancinger, please, call me Logan.”

“Oh, never mind the formalities, Logan. Call me Roman.”

~~

_Two Weeks Into The lnvestigation_

“Mmf!” Logan found himself pressed against his desk, Roman kissing him roughly. He tried to pull back and open his mouth in protest, but Roman chased him and used the opportunity to tangle their tongues together.

After a few breathless moments that felt like hours, Roman pulled back, staring into Logan’s eyes. “I’ve wanted to do that since the first time I saw you.”

Logan adjusted his tie nervously. He had wanted to do the same, of course, but never thought that Roman would act on any feelings before the investigation was complete. 

“Did you,” Roman stepped back, fidgeting and looking nervous. “Did you not want to?”

“No! No, I wanted to, most ardently. You are wonderful.” 

Roman smiled, grabbed his tie, and pulled him close again. “That’s good to know, darling.”

Then they were kissing again. This time, Logan participated enthusiastically. 

~~

_Three Weeks Into The Investigation_

Logan felt the bed dip as Roman crawled into it. “You came back late, Ro.”

“Mm, sorry, darling, something came up at work.”

Roman began trailing small kisses over Logan’s bare shoulders, making him hum in contentment.

“I am happy that you made it safely. I would rather not find you next to the canal some morning.”

“There’s not a chance of that happening when I have something so lovely waiting for me here, darling.”

Logan shivered at the husky undertone to Roman’s voice, and the tickle of his hand reaching around from Logan’s back to trail across his abs. 

“Do not make promises you cannot keep, please.” Logan rolled over into Roman’s embrace.

Roman winked salaciously. “Darling, I intend to keep that promise.” He leaned close, and Logan met him halfway for a passionate kiss.

~~

_Three Weeks And Four Days Into The Investigation_

Logan stared at the results of his hard work, not believing the words on the paper. He had to find Roman, he had to ask if this was true, if it really was-

He grabbed his coat and hat and strode out of the office, heading in the direction of the theater. 

~

“Hello, I would like to see Mr. Roman Lancinger, please?”

The young man he’d asked looked at him oddly. “You from out of town?”

“No, I am not. Is something the matter?”

“Mister, I don’t know what kinda box you been livin’ under, but Lancinger’s dead. Has been for about three weeks now.”

“What? I thought his brother was the one-“

The young man backed away. “I don’t want nothin’ to do with Remus Lancinger. He’s the worst of a bad lot, Mister. Roman prob’ly got murdered by him, if his reputation is anythin’ to go   
by.”

As Logan stared at him in disbelief, the man turned on his heel and disappeared into the theater, leaving the detective standing alone in the back alleyway. 

It was true, then. The man he knew as ‘Roman’ had murdered his own brother. He had to go to the police, he had to-

Something hit the back of his head, and the world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Blame AceOnIce for, like, 50% of it.
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
